beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Someficus
Someficus is the book of spells that are only effective for the Semenov bloodline. Someficus roughly translates in Latin to "Book of protection". Potions The bloodline has a variety of potions in their arsenal that can only be used by them. They only way the potions are more than mildly effective are with the addition of their blood. Poison Siticus From the Latin words “to be thirsty” and “death”, the Siticus poison is a slow, gruesome way to die. After being administered, it takes seven hours to slowly dehydrate and mummify the victim. Taking a week to make, it requires some of the rarest ingredients in the world and requires something from all parts and is very specific in the degree of freshness required of them. While affective, it is a vengeful potion and very, very difficult to make. Love Amora. Even the word is sensual and sounds seductive. Amora is a love potion that, if it were widely known, would be considered very dangerous. It takes three months to brew Amora and because it requires the essence of a specific bloodline. It also requires something, such as hair, from the intended victim as well as the object of his or her affection. When Amora is brewed, its characteristics are similar to Amortentia. The scent is unique to everyone who smells it. For example, Sashenka Snape smells spices, parchment and burning wood. Amora's affects do not wear off over time but are only resolved when the drinker dies. The initial reaction to Amora is the same as Amortentia; obsessive infatuation however, as the potion becomes more deeply engrained in the individual, the reaction will balance out. The victim will always be 'in love' with the subject and will always feel the urge to pursue them, however not obsessively so. Infertility At some point in the bloodline, one of Ashanka’s daughters decided that she would give her child and the ones after her an option: to end the bloodline. While this potion was never completed, the intention was to render the drinker infertile after enough of the potion was consumed, usually in six large doses. However, this potion never saw completion because the Council of Ages, the masters of the family, found out about the attempt and killed the creator after her daughter had a daughter. Spells Text. Defensive Members of the bloodline can summon a type of barrier between themselves and danger. It is an unspoken spell and, in some cases, an instinctive reaction to a dangerous situation. During the Battle of Hogwarts, the baby Julian Snape instinctively summoned a defensive barrier between himself and the other students and did not lower it without coaxing from his parents. Offensive One spell that a member of the bloodline can use in a duel or tense situation is Faquiesto, “to render sleep, demon”. This spell is pronounced ‘vis everto dormio!’ It is specifically for vampires when things like holy water or stakes are not affective. The Faquiesto spell was invented by Dayo Ambrossio. Binding A more recent edition to Someficus, the binding spell offers escape family members a chance to have a normal life. This spell was modified from an old spell used to bind a witch or wizard's magical ability at birth. Young, the grandmother of Sashenka, managed to briefly escape the sphere of control of the Council. As an alternative for her future children, she developed this so that, assuming her children had a boring and uneventful life, could live like a muggle and virtually invisible to the Council. There were drawbacks to the spell because should enough time pass and the child (children) are stressed beyond a certain threshold, the binding spell will snap and the individual will no longer be indistinguishable from a muggle. Enchantments Text. Camouflage Text. Rituals Text. Conquering Death While this ritual was intentionally never named, it is a complicated ritual that can bring the dead back to life. Among a variety of potion ingredients that are needed, so are marble slabs, placed very specifically, and a living, intelligent sacrifice. On a full moon, the deceased and the sacrifice are placed on the slabs after being anointed and drinking, respectively, the potion. A member of the bloodline then performs the ritual while being physically connected to both bodies. Working as a conduit between them, she or he can transfer the life force from one entity to the other. Anyone participating in the ritual does receive a certain amount of benefit as the residual life force from it heals wounds, including fading out tattoos. This ritual is not without personal sacrifice, though. He or she who does the ritual cannot do it again without risking death and it is highly unlikely that they could be restored with it, though it isn’t unheard of. Also, whoever is restored must once again build up all immunities and reacquire any permanent alterations they made to their body prior to death.